Mobile devices are ubiquitous in society today. Typically, mobile devices contain applications that allow users to conduct various activities on the mobile devices. For instance, a merchant may use a point-of-sale (POS) application on a mobile device, such as a mobile POS device, to engage in transactions with customers at various locations. Applications may include various animations, such as drop-down menus, pictures, motions, sounds, etc. The animations provide an enhanced user experience by including more information in an aesthetically pleasing manner. However, the amount of animation may be inversely proportional to the speed of the application. Thus, because the enhanced user experience may require more time to process due to the animation display time, the enhanced user experience may come at a cost of slower processing speeds. For various users, such as the merchant using a mobile POS device, the animation may be highly desirable, but may be too costly when the merchant wants to conduct transactions at a high rate.